Burn
by silvazetz
Summary: When Prussia comes over at Austria's house and Austria burns himself, Prussia gets an kinky and awesome idea... Yaoi, BoyXBoy, PruAus in that order 18  stuff... More warnings inide


**Ohonhonhon~ Second smut ever. Friends approved this one is better.**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, Yaoi, PruAus, kinky, sex, 18+ and the works…**

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Hetalia**

~O~

Austria was playing at his piano, as he did often. It was a nice summer day. Birds outside were singing softly as the Austrian went on playing… He wanted to forget what happened that morning as fast as possible, but all his effort was for nothing, because he couldn't' forget…

'Yo specs! You in here?' Gilbert turned his head into the room. All he saw was an Austrian having his breakfast. 'Have some manners Prussia. Knock first.' Roderich complained. He hated bad manners but he could forget what he wished for if it came to Gilbert. 'I know, I know… I just get all excited when I see you. So, what are you doing?' 'As you can see, I'm having breakfast.'

Austria wanted to continue eating but before he could, he heard that all to familiar laugh of Prussia. 'Breakfast? Come on specs, I don' t call this breakfast. This is what I call a snack.' Austria looked at the table, and indeed, it wasn't much. 1 Plate, 1 piece of bread, a little pot of homemade strawberry jam and some ' butter' which didn't exactly look like butter… Though, something was missing… Roderich sighed.

'Well, call it a snack then, if you think about it that way.' Gilbert looked around the kitchen, bored, looking for something interesting. 'Hey Roddy, why don't you have your daily glass of water?' Austria always drank water with his breakfast, as it was the most cheap option. 'Oh, water lead has been cut off by some country. Won't have water until we fix it.' 'Oh…'

Gilbert looked around again and his eyes stopped at a little photo hanging on the wall. He walked towards it and looked closely at it. I was a bad black-white picture. He knew some people from it. He saw Roderich, Ludwig, Holy Roman Empire… and something past them in the background looked like him. Was that really him, or was it just his fantasy? He didn't know. He wandered around the house a little, bringing back memories through pictures and paintings that hang around the house.

Suddenly, a loud scream from the kitchen emerged. It could have been no one but Austria to make that scream. Gilbert leapt through the hallways of the Austrians house. 'Specs! You alright?'

Clearly, Roderich wasn't. It seemed that he burned himself with something, because his arm was pink red. Why did he roll up his sleeves anyway?

'You idiot!' Gilbert looked at Roderich's burnt arm. Luckily, it wasn't an serious injury. Only some cold water would do the trick, but like he was told, there wasn't any water running at the moment.

Gilbert walked over to the Austrian which was in pain and flustered. _'Seems like Roderich won't settle down until the pain is gone huh…'_

Then, Gilbert got an (awesome and kinky) idea which he never would imagine about. Gilbert took Roderich's burnt arm, at which Roderich yelped in pain. Suddenly, he began to nip the skin, sucking and kissing following his actions. Roderich's skin was hot, but not only because it was burnt the Prussian thought. 'J-Just whaah…' Roderich didn't complain any further and began to moan in pleasure and pain.

Gilbert saw where this was going and slowly began to work on the buttons of the Austrian's coat and shirt. A few seconds later, both of them were somewhere on the floor, long forgotten.

'Feeling better Roddy?' Roderich could only blush and turn his head away from Gilbert in shame. 'Does it still hurt?' Roderich could only nod. 'Where?' Slowly Roderich raised his arm and pointed above the burn. '…Here…'

In return, the spot received a little kiss from Gilbert. 'And… Here…' Roderich shyly pointed at his shoulder, being answered with a little kiss at the spot.

'Here…' Roderich pointed at his shoulder. Gilbert placed his lips at the sensitive skin kissing it, up to his jaw, the corners of Roderich's lips and then finally…

Soft lips met soft lips as Gilbert carefully kissed the Austrian with care. Gilbert licked Roderich's lower lip for entrance, which was eagerly given. They're tongues met, fighting over dominance. Gilbert won and explored every inch of Roderich's wet cave. They' re legs became numb and they crashed to the floor, Gilbert lying atop of Roderich, still in their lip-lock.

They pulled away from each other ,leaving them both panting. When Gilbert was done catching his breath , he began nipping at Roderich' s neck again. First kissing, then a bite which left a mark at Roderich' s neck.

'You idiot! Hungary will see!'

'So what? Then she'll see your mine…'

Gilbert quickly claimed Roderich' s lips again and undid Roderich of his trousers as well as his own. The bulge in Roderich' s underwear looked uncomfortably painful.

'Don' t stare idiot!'

'Ah… Sorry specs…'

Gilbert quickly worked his way down the other' s belly, kissing and licking, heading for southern regions while his hands were caressing the Austrian's nipples. Soft whimpers and muffled moans left Roderich' s mouth as he covered it with one of his hands.

A few seconds later, Roderich' s underwear was pulled off, freeing his painful erect member. Pre-cum was already leaking from the head as Gilbert undid himself of his underwear, freeing his erect member as well. Gilbert trailed down to Roderich's member and gave it a good swirl with his tongue before he placed his lips at the top before taking in his whole length. 'A-Ah… G-Gil…' Roderich could only moan while Gilbert's mouth was driving him crazy. 'Gi-Gilbert… I-I'm coming!' the Austrian warned him, but instead, Gilbert hummed, sending vibrations all over Roderich' s member, which was enough for him to come inside of Gilbert' s mouth. Gilbert swallowed all of the white fluid before he pulled away from Roderich' s member with a little pop.

'You taste sweet Rod…' The Prussian said while Roderich' s member became hard again as Gilbert was pumping it in a steady rythme.

'A-Ah~ Gil~ I-I… I want…'

'Say it, my love~'

'I-I want you… I-Inside of me…'

Gilbert opened a drawer to search for some lubricant as Roderich was still a panting and moaning mess. 'You sure you want to do this?' Gilbert asked as he covered his digits with some lubricant. 'Just do it~'

'Okay… Relax…' Roderich closed his eyes, trying to relax, but when one digit entered his entrance they snapped open at the sudden intrusion. He tensed up and Gilbert kissed him to make him relax a bit more. 'Shhh… It'll become better… Relax…' Roderich did as he was told, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't' t say it was painful, but he couldn't' t say it was comfortable either.

Gilbert pushed in another digit making the Austrian moan in pleasure and pain when he began scissoring them. He added a third, looking for a certain spot… 'AH~ GILBERT~!' Seems he found it and he brushed the spot again, earning him some moans from Roderich, making him arch back…

'Gi-Gilbert… I think I' m c-close…' Roderich panted. Much to his disappointment, the digits were pulled out but was surprised when he felt something bigger at his entrance. 'Can I?' Gilbert asked and got a nod to continue. He slowly pushed into the hilt, making himself and Roderich moan in pleasure. '_Gott… _Your tight…' He paused a while for Roderich to adjust. 'M-Move please…' Gilbert did as was told and pulled out a bit and then thrusted back in again until they picked up a good pace. 'AAAAAH~! G-GILBERT~' Seems that Gilbert found his partners prostate and he made sure to hit it every time again, making Roderich pant and moan loud. 'I-I'm c-close!'

A few more thrusts and Roderich came again, spilling his seed across their bodies. Soon after that, Gilbert too came, coming in Roderich and let his body crash on Roderich' s.

'I love you…' Gilbert said.

'I love you too… But who' s going to clean up the room?'

'That would be you and Hungary. It' s your house, and I am by the way too awesome for cleaning up this mess.'

'_Shut up love…'_

Translation: Gott = God

**OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE? SECOND SMUT EVER! I wrote most of this in school during class while teachers patrolled around me… Scary… But… Yeah… Best idea in Dutch class ever… So Please Review!**


End file.
